Rewriting Fiction FanFic
by Terra-Vail
Summary: Happy anniversary Karma
1. Chapter 1

okay hey first before i begin this story i just  
want to say happy aniversary Karma on your  
story and genrally just thank you for being  
one of the best fanfic writers i have ever read  
any thing on that website. you also are one of  
the main rasons why i love fullmetal alchemist  
so much as your protrayl of the characters are  
spot on and your own characters, you and your  
friends if i remeber correctly, are just so  
enjoyable i can eaisly say they are just as good  
as the characters in the manga and anime.  
sorry if i don't get them right on the dot.  
from your early work to what you do know you  
are consistently awesome.

sorry if i get you guys wrong

AU STORY(every one is 15)  
An Encounter With Between Karmyn And Terra.  
...

We enter this story following a young tanned teenager,  
wearing a cheap white hoody, slightly torn trousers and  
white trainers walking down the street to hopefully  
be the first in line to buy the new fullmetal alchemist  
ova movie; THE SACRED STAR OF MILOS from HMV.

He picked up his stride as he saw the purple sign  
appering in the distance.

'yes it's time'he thought excitedly,his feet  
gaining a slight bounce as he begaing visibly  
bouncing towards the store.'after so much  
work getting that the money to buy it on day  
of release'

But disaster struck as he saw a small line outside the store  
with two girls stod at the back aruguening about not  
coming earlyer to the store.

'pretty much summing up what im thinking'he thought as  
his speed marginallly slowed down but not before  
a slight misjudgement in foot placement an a jagged piece  
of tarmack had him falling face first into the ground

the two girls in the line were quick to react one of them  
exclaiming "whoa you okay there?!" she exclaimed rushing over  
quickly to check on him while the other gave him a hand up

"damn yeh yeh im good"he grunted out as he was being helped  
out. he decided to get a quick look at the two girls  
one was defintly tall towering over him making him slightly gape  
at the diffrence in hight, she had long dark har with a couple of  
multicoloured streaks in it, she was wearing a dark blue  
shirt with a logo telling people 'to look but not touch' on the back  
with dark jeans and brown sandells. tearing his gaze from the now  
called giant in his mind turned to the other girl stood her height  
much closer to his, she had dark hair as well but had no streaks in it,  
she was defintley here for the dvd as she was wearing a t-shirt which  
displayed some of the characters of fullmetal decorating the top in  
a design simmilar to the star wars film a new hope, she also had  
light blue jeans and grey ballet in all a single word  
to describe them would be...cute yeh thats a good word

"you sure your okay?"the shorter one asked

"yeh im good thanks...?" he trailled hoping to gain there names

"ah yeh im Kathy and this is Kai you"the tal- Kathy answerd she said  
pointing at each as they said there names

"Terrance friends call me terra" he replied shaking ther hands  
"so you two here for the fullmetal film"

"yep it's going to be awesome"Kathy replied

"yeh its a whole new story with orginal characters to the film plus  
more of the elric brothers is alwas a good thing"Kai continued

They all chatted about fullmetal and its lore and characeters  
as the line slowly moved forwerd until they made it inside and each buying  
the movie and then the trio exchanged contact info so they could hang out  
another time before parting ways with two brown haired green eyed brothers bought the  
movie also before heading out just behiend the trio

"seems like Himori made a new story about us brother"the taller one said  
"yeh al seems so hope it'll be intresting"the smaller one said smirking

this was one of the many times the elrics just missed meeting the people who would  
help them return home but they are destined to meet again.  
...

that was so bad but as a first attempt at fanfiction that wasn't just oc  
creation im happy enough with it.

sorry for any spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

**An Almost Faited Meaning...**

So I'm Rewriting this orginal chapter because OMG(osh) KarmaHope Actually Read this, LikeY'Know the Meme "Senpai Noticed me!" Yeah I'm Feeling all of that feeling, One Of My Favroute auothers Actually liked somthing i wrote and that fills me with happiness. Thank you so much for your stories.

Rewriting this because i'm kinda embarrced by the orginal now...

* * *

Just as last time Sorry if i get you guys wrong And Au story(Every one is 15 years old)

* * *

I Own Nothing Except For Terrance(Terra Vail) Valient and the story.

We Enter A Firce Batlle Currently taking place, we see a young Raven Haired Hero Quickly Clap His Hand and slam them on the ground causing it Large amount Spike To erupt from the ground Blocking an even larger spire of stone coming his way, Although the young hero still got knocked away from the impact of tht attack.

"Cough Damn that was a pretty sizeable attack Fullmetal Midget! " The Growlled out Half smirking half glaring at the shoter fellow who stood in front of him.

"Who Are You Calling so small They'd Fall throught the cracks IN THE GROUND?!" The Fullmetal 'Midget' Replied about to slam his metal; fist into the young heros face when-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I Stifly shot up as my Digital Alarm Clock blared to life.

"7:45Am Sugar Honey Iced tea I'm Gonna Be Late You Crap Alarm Clock" I Said Quickly rushing out of my bed vaulting towards my wardrobe pulling out my chosen clothes for the day Black Jeans , Grey T shit,Black tie, black overcoat and some pretty snazzie sneakers(Why does no one say snazzie anymore, the word itself is very snazzie). Now you may be asking why am i getting this dressed up, what vent could i possibly be going to that could require this much style(Or maybe your not in which yo must be a very SNAZZIE person(Brining it back)).

Well You see today is the day i have been waiting for, the day the doors finally open and i can finnaly get the prize i have sought after for many moon.

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST THE SACRED STAR OF MILOS is finally Going to be released and i got a day one pre order from HMV. And. .PUMPED. If its anything like the series its gonna be Wicked.

After Quickly visiting the bathroom for some Buisness orers i suited up, Put on my scarf and glasess, grabed some toast and headed out. Now 8am i was power walking still hopeing to get an early place in line and not end up having to wait even longer than i would have to...stupid alarm clock. As i spun around the corner roght to where i Should of seen HMV's purple sign i insted whent around to quickly and slammed into somone.

Two grunts of diffrent Sizeable amounts of pain came out, one from being slighty knocked forword and the other from falling on there ass, Guess which one was me...IF you geussed number one i wished you were right but unfountuntley i ended up on my ass. Seriously though was this person like a brick wall or somthing .

"Ow crud Sorry" i said somewhat still disshelved from having fallen over,looking up at the person who i had knocked myslef into.

"ah it's alright no harm done...Erm you want a hand?"The Now Known female says apolgetically while also offering a Gloved Hand to me.

"Wnah It's cool, thanks for the offer though" i said slowly bringing myslef back, as i was doing so i could clearly see what the person looked like. Or rather Persons meaning two.

Th first one i glanced at was defintley th taller of the two, she wad long dark coloured hair with a few streaks of red, blue and green in there as well, she was wearing worn blue coloured jeans(the kneecaps so worn that they had become holes),Brown sandells and shirt that said "It's also a gun" With an arrow pointing somewhere im to uncofatble to talk about.(while i wound not admit it at the time she was easily i whole head taller than me)

The second girl however was dressed in a very diffrent manner, She alsohad dark hair but unlike the first one, her hair was short and had no streaks in it. She was ost defintley was here for the New FMA dvd as she was waring a t-shirt that diplayed the characters from FMA in a very smmilar way to the star wars fil, A New Hope, Movie was also wearing light blue jeans and grey Pumps(Dance shoes).(Also the fact they were the same height mad him feel a little better in himself , knownig not everyone towerd over him)

"you sure you are okay?"The Smaller of the two asked

"Yeah Im good, sorry again for knocking onto you two just excited for the FMA movie" I replied sheepishly(Is that how you spell it) rubbing the back of my head.

"hey whats don e is done, and just as i said before it's all cool" the taller one said smiling.

"cool"i replied not sure where to take the conversation from there.

One beat later

Two Beats later

Three beats later

C'mon brain i need a topic there still loking at me...Got it!

"so you two here for the New Fma Movie?" i asked, Yeah smooth

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome" Small Replied tenetivley (i don't know there names so nicknames will have to do for now

"Yep When We get it where gonna have an FMA Marathon to get in the right mood for the film"Tall One Said Somwhat Happily.

"Cool."Again i replied when another thing came to my mind"Names Terrance Call Me Terra" I continued offreing my hand

"I'm Kathy"The Tall one-Now known Kathy-Replied Shaking my hand

"Kai"The Smaller One Said Giiving ,a slight nod of the head which i returned with my own once Kathy stped shaking my as Kathy stopped shaking my hands the line suddenly started to move forward, i looked slighty to the left where i spotted two Tall Blonde person enter the store.

"cool The lines finally moving, Kai made me get up on a saturday at 7 in the mornign to get a space in this line and we still ended up at the back" Kathy Said exasperated

"hey If we left when i actually wanted to instead of you messing about for ages we would have had a better place in line" Kai Retorted as i watched in bemusemnet

This continued on for 15 minutes while as this was going on continued going forward with me just listing ti there friendly we had finally gone in me and kai both got the new FMA movie each while Kathy had also grabbed a cd of a band i'm not even going to have a try at pronouncing there the perchases had been done i had given them a link to my facebook as they seemed cool and we parted ways, me heading hoem to watch the new FMA movie and them doign the same but also squezing an marthon in there to...

13 mins earliy

A Tall Blonde male with short Light blonde hair and "blue"(contacts) wearing a simple white t-shirt and Dress trousers and golden eyes had left HMV after Buying The new FMA movie and had pulled out a Red Flip Cell Phone and dialled a number.

Ring Ring Ring Ri*Pick up*

"Hey Al What's Up"

"Hey Edward i got the new Movie Himori made about us, Also Your were right about me getting here at 6:30 i was the first one in line" Al Said happily walking down the street Bag In hand

"Oh Cool, i wonder what it's going to be like, i mean it's going to be new to us as well from what i heard its completley original what Himoris dine for this film."Edward Ponderd outloud

"Yeah we can watch it when i get back and that should be"He said quickly taking a glance at a grey wacth on his arm"About another 15 miutes when i get Back"Al Continued

"Cool see you when you get back Al"Edward replied happily.

"Likewise Brother"Al Finalised as he hung up and cotinued home.

And thats it I'm alot more happy with this version and i hope you like it Karma and also Good luck with yor writing and whatever endevrs in life you face.

TERRA OUT~


End file.
